Leavin'
by MaximumRide95
Summary: A song fic w/ Leavin' by Jesse McCartney. Max goes to a school dance with a boy named Sam, but does Fang have a surprise for Max. R&R please! Rated T for slight language, but not that much. Fax
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Max POV**

_"Hey, Max!" Sam yelled, running up behind me. I turned to see what the h this guy wanted._

_"Want to go to the school dance?" He asked. Okay ... not expecting that._

_Let me explain a few things to you: We were going to school (no, not THE SCHOOL but school). Why? Because I'm a sucker for Bambi eyes and Nudge knows that? Comprende'? Okay. Now, this was NOT the same Sam from Virginia. It is just a strange similarity ... Or is it? No, it's not. We're actually in Florida right now (AAHHH! Warm weather!). Got that? Okay, then. On with the story._

_"The school dance?" What in the name of fifty-two types of cement is clubbing? _**(AN: Just so you know: I know what a school dace is, but I don't think Max would because she probably wouldn't care about it, what do you think?)**

_"Yeah." Sam said, shrugging his shoulders._

_"What's that?" I asked before I could fully think that question through. Sam looked at me like I was crazy, but kept trying to get me to go._

_"You'll like it, trust me." He insisted._

_"Okay?" I said uncertainly._

_"Great, I'll pick you up at six." And just like that, he walked off._

Now I was standing infront of a full length mirror wondering why I had agreed to something that I didn't know about. When I had told the Flock about me going to the school dance. Gazzy's and Iggy's and Total's eyes had widen to the size of the freaking sun. Angel and Nudge had immediately went to the mall to find me something to wear. Fang had just sat there, staring at me.

When Nudge and Angel returned from the mall, the blind folded me and shoved me into this _dress_ it was red and had silver jewels all around the waist and on the straps. They had put my blonde, curly hair into a pony tail with one curl hang down beside my face and pinned back with a red-jeweled bobby pin. Then they put some glob on me that they called _makeup. _I call it another-way-to-torture-Max-device.I was going to kill those girls. But I was still debating whether to do it before, during, or after the dance.

I looked at the clock. It was six thirty, then the doorbell rang. I opened the door, Sam was waiting there.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yeah, just a minute." I lifted the skirt of my dress a little and slipped on the silver ballet flats that Nudge had forced me to wear since I flat out refused to wear the heels. As I was putting them on I had a strange feeling that someone was watching me, but I brushed it away and let Sam lead me to his car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Fang POV**

I watched her, invisable in the darkness of the study door way, as she walked out with that weiner Sam. She looked beautiful tonight. She shouldn't be going with him she should be going with me. I felt a smirk form on my face. She might be going to the school dance (whatever that was) with that guy, but she'll be leaving with _moi_.

As far as Max knew, Angel went to the mall with Nudge, but really she had gone with me to my room to tell me that she had a plan. Damn mind-reader, always in my head. Max also didn't know that Nudge had brought me back a tux. I would have to get up on the stage and sing for Max in Angel's plan. The chorus of the song fit fine, and the beat was sort of catchy so, I agreed to it.

I watched Sam drive away with my Max ... okay, she wasn't my Max YET, but she was going to be before the night was over. Anyways, I made sure that they were gone before walking outside myself, snapping out my wings and flying to school. I gritted my teeth as I landed, thinking about how Sam had looked at Max's leg longer than he should have when she was putting on her shoes.

I walked into the gym and stood in a dark corner, my eyes on Max the whole time. Then I heard my name being called and I saw Max's eyes widen as I walked up on stage and took my place infront of the michrophone.

"This song is for a girl named Max." I told the audiance. The music started and I took a deep breath. If this didn't work, I was so going to kill Nudge and Angel.

_Hey baby girl, I've been watchin' you all day  
Man, that thing you got behind you is amazin'  
You make me want to take you out and let it rain  
I know you got a man, but this is what you should say_

_Why don't you tell him that  
I'm leavin', never lookin' back again  
You found somebody who does it better than he can  
No more makin' you cry, no more gray skies  
Girl we flyin' on the G5; G5_

_And we're leavin', never lookin' back again  
So call your shawty and tell him you found a new man  
The one that's so so fly, the one that keep you high  
Have you singin' all night night night_

_(Oh, oh, oh)  
Yeah  
(Oh, oh, oh)  
Man she gon' be singin'  
(Oh, oh, oh)  
She gon' be singin' like oh oh oh  
(Oh, oh, oh)_

_Now if I talk it girl, you know that I'ma walk it out  
Man I'll put my money money where my mouth is  
'Cause you're the baddest thing that I've ever seen  
So I'ma ask you one time if you gotta man_

_Why don't you tell him that  
I'm leavin', never lookin' back again  
You found somebody who does it better than he can  
No more makin' you cry, no more gray skies  
Girl we flyin' on the G5; G5_

_And we're leavin', never lookin' back again  
So call your shawty and tell him you found a new man  
The one that's so so fly, the one that keep you high  
Have you singin' all night night night_

_(Oh, oh, oh)  
(Oh, oh, oh)  
Man she gon' be singin'  
(Oh, oh, oh)  
She gon' be singin' uh she gon' be singin'  
(Oh, oh, oh)  
She gon' be singin' uh she gon' be singin'_

_No stress no stress no stress  
Just tell him to the left left left  
Don't stress don't stress don't stress  
'Cause we gone and we gone and we gone_

_No stress no stress no stress  
Girl, you deserve nothing but the best  
No stress no stress no stress  
Girl, you need to tell him_

_Why don't you tell him that  
I'm leavin', never lookin' back again  
You found somebody who does it better than he can  
No more makin' you cry, no more gray skies  
Girl we flyin' on the G5; G5_

_And we're leavin', never lookin' back again  
So call your shawty and tell him you found a new man  
The one that's so so fly, the one that keep you high  
Have you singin' all night night night_

_(Oh, oh, oh)  
(Oh, oh, oh)  
Man she gon' be singin'  
(Oh, oh, oh)  
Singin' all night night night night  
(Oh, oh, oh)_

___(Oh, oh, oh)  
(Oh, oh, oh)  
Man she gon' be singin'  
(Oh, oh, oh)  
She gon' be singin' uh she gon' be singin'  
(Oh, oh, oh)  
She gon' be singin', girl, you gon' be singing_

The music faded and I didn't even take a moment to savore the applause. Just left the gym and went home and went straight to my bedroom. I can't believe I just did that! Max is gonna laugh and me for the rest of my life!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Max's POV**

I sat there for a split second and just stared after Fang as he took off and a new, slower song began.

"Would you like to dance?" Sam asked, offering his hand to me.

I looked at the hand then at him. I sighed and stood up, not taking his hand.

"I'm sorry, Sam, but I can't do this -- I'm leavin'." He looked at me in confusion.

"What? Why? What's wrong? Did I do something wrong? Do you want me to tell that guy to back off?"

I looked him straight in the eye and said, with a straight face, "No, you did not do anything wrong, I just don't love you. And I would highly suggest staying away from Nick, because if you try to hurt him in anyway, shape or form, you'll have to get through me first. And if you do get through me -- which I highly doubt you will -- he'll kick your butt anyways."

"Can I at least give you a ride home?"

I shook my head. "No, you can't. Stay here and enjoy the dance, I'll take myself home."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. And, listen; You're a really nice guy -- you should find another girl in no time at all. It's just that I already have a guy, I was just fighting myself."

Sam nodded and smiled at my encouragement. "Thanks, Max. Be safe and I hope you'll get you're happy ending."

"So do I." And with that, I took off, running out of the gym -- and thanking god I was wearing flats -- and snapped out my wings the moment I was outside. I beat them powerfully before finally deciding that I still wasn't flying fast enough and used my super speed to get there in a split second.

~*~*~*~

Fang's window was open and I tried -- unsuccessfully -- to slow down and land smooth, but instead tumbled into the room and landing on the floor. Fang, who was laying on the bed, jumped up.

"Max! Are you okay?"

I stood up and dusted myself off. "I'll live -- I've had worse."

Fang nodded in agreement and just stood there, not quite knowing what to do or say next.

"What about Sam? Are you suppose to be at the dance with him?" Fang finally asked.

I looked into his eyes and took a deep breath, building my confidence.

"Well, I told him that;

_I'm leavin', never lookin' back agian  
I found somebody who does it better than he can  
No more makin' me cry, no more gray skies  
Boy we fiyin' on the G5, G5_

_And I'm leavin', never lookin' back again  
I called my shawty and told him I found a new man  
The one that's so so fly, the one that keeps me high  
Have me singin' all night night night."_

Okay ... maybe I didn't tell him that exactly, but all in all that's what I told him ... Along with some other things, but still!

Fang looked at me for a few moments in shocked then a smiled crept across his face as he realized what I was saying. He leaned in closer to me and I leaned closer to him and our lips met in the middle. It felt like fireworks were going off and I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. Eventually, we had to break apart for air, but even then, we just stared into each other's eyes and I could see so much in his eyes.

"I love you, Max." He breathed.

"I love you, too, Fang." I replied, resting my head on his chest. We stood there just like that, unmoving, for a few moments. Then, something occurred to me.

"Hey, Fang?"

"Yeah?" He said, resting his head on mine.

"Since when do you sing -- even _listen -- _to Jesse McCartney?" I felt his body grow stiff and I chuckled.

"It was Angel and Nudge's idea." He said eventually.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course it was. You know, if their plan hadn't ended up like this, I think I would've killed the two of them."

"I beat you to the catch -- I thought the exact same thing as I walked up the stairs of the stage."

"Well, there are two of them. I would've taken Angel."

We chuckled and I knew everything was going to be alright.


	4. Authors Note Please Read!

Sorry! I know this is not an update, but I thought I'd just let you guys know (since ya'll are - apparently/obviously - into Fax) that I made a Fax group on facebook! It is labled Fang+Max=Fax 3 if you're interested in joining. Please join!

Sorry that I haven't updated, I'll try to update ASAP, I promise!

Fly on (hehe)

MaximumRide95


End file.
